Don't Be Scared
by DeusSpesNostra
Summary: Lucy's being haunted by a male ghost, who is continously trying to harm her. Fearing for her friends, she runs away without a warning, or goodbye. Will Natsu reach her in time? And if he does, will he find out how hard it is to kill an already dead guy?
1. He's Everywhere I am

Full Summary: Lucy is haunted by a young man who is continuously putting Lucy's life on the line. Fearing that she is putting her friends in danger, Lucy disentangles herself from Fairy Tail and leaves to her father, avoiding Gray and Erza's constant visits and letters. What happens when Natsu comes back from a long solo mission to find her gone? Will he go after her? And more importantly, will he save her from the dangerous ghost?

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Fairy Tail characters, nor any of the ghost whisperer ones (Melinda and Jim Gordon)

IMPORTANT NOTICE- This story contains afterlife and crossover. Please do not read if you are easily offended by that kind of religion.

Now that I'm done with all that boring stuff, how about we get this story started?:)

**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~~**

**Don't Be Scared, **

**Prologue- She's everywhere I am,**

**POV of Lucy Heartfilia,**

**Date- 781***

_"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death."_

**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~~**

I shivered, rubbing my upper arms to try and rid myself of the tiny goosebumps that had formed. It was really hot, the sun's rays beating down on my skin heatedly, so I wasn't sure why I was feeling so cold...

I shuddered again, suddenly having the feeling of being watched. I gave a quick glance over my right shoulder. The road was empty. I was being followed by _it_ again.

Swallowing hard, I jerked into a sprint, my padded feet smacking against the road as I took a sudden left turn, heading straight to Natsu's house. I knew he wasn't home, he was still at the guild with everyone else, but laying on his couch surrounded by heaps of dirty dishes and clothes sounded so much better than being overwhelmed by the feeling of being alone at my apartment.

When I was at my house, I heard weird things. A floorboard creaking, the fridge being opened, a door being slammed, the screech of a chair being pushed across my wood floor... And it didn't all happen at night. Sometimes I would be sitting in mid-afternoon, working on my latest chapter of my novel, when a sudden gust of wind would blow all my papers off my desk. Once, my pen even flew out of my own hand by an unseen force.

For me, even though it went majorly against my religion, the only explanation was a ghost.

Of course, I hadn't told any of my friends. None of them had noticed, so if I mentioned it to them, they would surely think I was crazy. I didn't want that at all.

Once I arrived at Natsu's porch, I flung his door open, and leaped into his house that smelled oddly like strawberries and vanilla... Weird.

I slammed the door behind me, immediately twisting the lock on the door. Turning around, I cautiously made it over to his clothes-covered couch, careful not to step on anything on the floor.

I carelessly threw everything on the couch (which was a lot) over my shoulder, not even glancing at where it landed. When it was clear, I yanked on one of his green sweaters that I didn't even know he had, and curled up on the musky colored cushion.

It gave a soft squeal as I shifted as far as I could into it.

Sighing, I gazed around the room silently, wondering when Nastu would come home. Probably not till late...

That meant that I had to stay in his living room, alone.

Damn it.

I turned over, facing the couch as my eyes started to tear up.

I was just so afraid. Why did I have to be the one to be haunted? Why couldn't the damn ghost just find the damn light and go into it? It couldn't be that hard. Of course, I wouldn't know, but I mean seriously... It's just like walking through a tunnel right?

I sighed again. I wonder when my time to go will come... I hope it's not unbearably painful, or soon.

And I hope that when it happens, Natsu will hold me in his warm arms, whispering loving words in my ear of how everything was going to turn out okay, even though we both know that it's not.

And even though it's selfish, stupid, idiotic, weird, and all those other bad things, I hope I die on a mission. I'm so tired of how he never watches me, never gives me a glance during the battle.

I mean seriously, I'm not freaking superman! I'm not weak, of course, but I'm definitely not strong enough to deserve not being worried about. He, as my partner and best-friend, should learn that I need to be protected.

Will it hurt him, when I die? Will he, and my other guild mates, be sad? Will they miss me? Or will they just forget about me, and move on?

I guess I would just have to wait to find out...

Natsu, don't ever forget about me, okay?

If you did, I wouldn't know what to do with myself, even if I _was _dead...

Because...

Because...

Because-

"I love you you stupid, _stupid _idiot!"

**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~~**

I stared at the made, empty bed, worry starting to fill me. Where was that weirdo?

I was positive she left the guild; I had watched her stiff back retreat our table, and her emotionless glance over her shoulder right before the doors shut her out.

She had left. It was a fact.

But then, why wasn't she here in her room sleeping? She would have surely gone home... right?

But...

What if when she was walking home... What if...?

He cursed loudly, and with one swift movement, he leaped out of her window, landing gracefully on the grass with a so-quiet-it-almost-wasn't-there kind of thump.

"_Lucy_!" His whine echoedin the cool, crisp night air as only one thought ran through his head over and over again.

_Where are you?_

**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~~**

_Crrrrreeeeaaaaaakkkkkkkk._

The door opening woke me up, and I groggily rubbed at my eyes, murmuring, "N-N-Nat-suu? S'that you?"

"Luce?" He whispered softly, and I suddenly felt his cool breath on my neck, giving me a deep chill that ran down my spine.

"Mmm..." I shifted slightly, feeling his cold touch to my bare cheek.

"Shhh, Luce..." He said quietly, "Shh, just go back to sleep."

He was here, talking to me, touching me comfortingly...

So why did I still feel so scared?

**~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~-~-~~~-~-~PaGeBrEaK~-~-~~**

Sooo, what did you think? I was sort of rushed while writing it, so it's kinda choppy in certain places... Definitely not my best work, aha:)

Review please?:)

Random Fact (I do these sometimes when something RELATED to the story pops up in my head): Did you know that it's really possible to be "scared to death"?

*I'm not really sure that this is the actual date... I did some random research on YAHOO ANSWERS!(: bahaha! So please forgive me if it's wrong!


	2. And He's Getting Stronger

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I've been working so diligently on 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf' ;) And I haven't updated that one in a while either... Sorry! Something... happened. But now that I'll be doing absolutely NOTHING but watch TV all day, I'll be updating much more frequently. :)

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Be Scared<strong>

**By Ashley-Myth**

**Full Summary: Lucy is haunted by a young man who is continuously putting Lucy's life on the line. Fearing that she is putting her friends in danger, Lucy disentangles herself from Fairy Tail and leaves to her father, avoiding Gray and Erza's constant visits and letters. What happens when Natsu comes back from a long solo mission to find her gone? Will he go after her? And more importantly, will he save her from the dangerous ghost?**

**Chapter One- And he's getting stronger.**

**_"The greatest gift I recieved from God- my Family."_**

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up the next morning and was still pretty tired, but as she looked out the window, she saw the sun high up in the sky and knew immediately it was mid-afternoon.<p>

Why hadn't Natsu woken her up?

Looking around groggily, Lucy vaguely remembered what had happened last night.

Natsu. She was in Natsu's house. Natsu had been there last night, and he had talked to her... but where was he now?

Sitting up on the couch, she yawned sleepily and stretched her arms out toward the ceiling before calling uncertainly to the seemingly empty house, "N-Natsu? Natsu, are you here?"

No reply.

"I guess you went to the guild then," She sighed as she pulled off his green sweater, wondering again why he hadn't woken her up. He knows that she hates to sleep in.

* * *

><p>Lucy was smiling as she walked up to the Fairy Tail guild. She had, for the first time in her life, felt happy that she had felt alone that morning.<p>

After leaving Natsu's house, she had left for her own, and had gotten cleaned up leisurely in the bathroom with absolutely no disturbance or any kind of funny feeling.

And now, with a clean face and brushed hair, she pushed the Fairy Tail doors open and called to all of her friends, "Hey everyone, I'm here!"

"L-Lucy! Everyone, she's here!" Mira yelled before resting her relieved face on the cool counters of the bar.

"Luce?" Someone gasped.

"Lucy-chan!" Another cried.

"Yo! Lucy, are you hurt?" Gray demanded, running up to her and gently poking her face.

"E-Eh?" She blushed, embarrassed by all of the sudden attention. "N-No, I'm fine, Gray, thanks."

"LUCY!" Erza growled, her eyes narrowed in anger as she marched up to Lucy, her fingers lingering slightly on her sword hilt. "Lucy, how dare you worry us? Where have you been?"

"I was sleeping. I slept... in..." She explained, trailing off pathetically at all the glares from everyone in the guild. "I-I'm sorry, everyone... I didn't mean to worry-"

"You weren't home," A voice snarled in her ear as a sudden warm hand grasped her wrist and roughly yanked her outside the guild.

As the doors slammed shut behind her, she jerked her hand from his grip indignantly, and demanded, "Natsu! What the-?"

"Where were you? Your boyfriend's house?" He sneered, "Or maybe a club? Were you up all night dancing, Lucy?"

"Natsu, what has gotten into you?" She gasped, shocked his harsh words.

Sighing, Natsu rubbed his temples and Lucy suddenly noticed how tired he looked. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess and there were bags under his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" She started uncertainly, reaching for him hesitantly. "Are you okay? You look sleepy."

"Sleepy? I didn't go to fucking bed last night, Lucy. I'm_ exhausted_," he snapped, falling immediately back to his angry mood.

"But why? I'm so confused! What happened?"

"You weren't home. You never came home. I couldn't find your scent. Where did you sleep?" He said impatiently, cutting himself off several times.

"I- I was at... I was- but-" Lucy blushed furiously. How could she put this?_ Oh, I was at your house since I was too scared of mine since there's a terrifying, violent ghost that lives there with me._ Oh, yeah, way to go Lucy.

He pouted, staring into her eyes deeply as he stated, "You really were at your boyfriend's house..."

She blushed furiously, "N-No! Of course not! I don't even have a boyfriend! Why would you think that?"

He smiled immediately, looking almost relieved as he raised his hands to let them rest on the back of his head carelessly. "Dunno. You just seemed like you were hiding something."

"I- I was at your house," She blurted, lowering her head so her bangs would cover her tomato red face.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Your house... I was at your house," She blushed.

"..." He was speechless. Why would she be at his house?

"I was waiting for you... I um, got locked out of mine," She quickly lied, deciding to wait for later to tell him the truth.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He demanded, running a hand through his hair angrily.

"I don't know. I guess-" Suddenly, Lucy was struck by a troubling thought and she raised her face to peer at him curiously. "E-Eh? Natsu, weren't you there?"

He raised an eyebrow, replying slowly, "No. I was looking for you the whole stupid night. What are you talking about?"

He wasn't there? No, he had to be! Lucy heard him! He had touched her face and...

Suddenly, realization dawned on her and Lucy felt her heart begin to beat erratically. "N-Nothing..." She whispered, fear enveloping her entire body. There was no doubt about it. It was the ghost and it was getting stronger.

It didn't look like Natsu was totally assured, but he didn't say anything else on the subject. Leaning toward her, he pulled her trembling body in and embraced her tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Lucy blushed, patting his back comfortingly.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her skin as he murmured, "Luce, don't ever scare me like that again..."

Touched, Lucy felt tears begin to fill her eyes and she blinked several times, praying she wouldn't lose it.

Nodding, she muttered, "Sorry, Natsu..."

His grip tightened and Lucy grunted, "H-Hey, to make it up, let's go on a mission."

Natsu let her go as quickly as he had hugged her, and took an uncertain step back, staring at her sadly.

"W-What?" She asked, swallowing hard at his intensity.

"I need to tell you something..."

If he wasn't looking so glum, Lucy would have figured he was going to confess, but now dread started to fill her entire being. Taking a deep breath as she prepared for the worst, she asked cautiously, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving."

* * *

><p>Kind of short, but an update is an update, right?<p>

Review?:)


End file.
